The First Time
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: My first "Song Fic" I hope you like it. It is based on Fabulous Ft Rhianna "First Time" I heard it for the first time in a while on my Ipod shuffle setting so... here goes. StacyKeibler/JohnCena.


_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a "Song Fic"**_

_**Hope it turns out ok...**_

_**Please Read And Review.**_

_**It is based on Fabulous Ft Rhianna "First Time" (the lyrics are in bold/italics) x**_

* * *

The blonde woman was wrapped in her duvet, she wasn't exactly tired, she was more upset, she hadn't seen her handsome muscular boyfriend in just over a week. This was the longest time they'd been apart in their nearly year long relationship. It was 11 Months, 17 Days and 13 Hours long. Yes she was a typical girl and she knew how long her relationship had been going on.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all, she thought sadly.

Everyone else said out of sight out of mind, which normally leads to emotional distance between a loving couple.

She wanted to see him, she missed him, and she hoped he missed her half as much as she missed him.

He'd phone her everyday which was something but today he hadn't, she sighed miserably and closed her eyes and it came back to her like it was yesterday...

**_The First Time You Kissed My Lips  
The First Time Your Finger Tips  
Touching Me Couldn't Resist_**

**_I Knew I Was Meant For This  
The First Time You Held Me Close  
The First Time I Couldn't Say No_**

I think everyone remembers there first time, I remember...

**_The First Time You Kissed My Lips _**

* * *

He was in the gym, with his Ipod on, pumping weights all he could hear was,

**_My First Time Checkin You, Only Took A Second To  
Start Inspectin You, Without Disrespectin You  
Wasn't Inspectin You, To Say It Was Affectin You  
What You Wearin Got Me Starin Like You Butt Naked Boo  
It May Seem, Like I Dont Even Reckon You  
But I Day Dream, About Kissin On The Neck Of You  
Style Is Impeccable, Smile Is Incredible  
Ain't Nothin' Like Ya, And Baby I Done Met A Few You  
The Way I Feel Its Almost Like Crush (Crushh)  
My Heart Beats Faster Its Almost Like A Rush (Rushh)  
And Thats Just When You In A In A Room  
I Could Tell When You Round By The Scent Of Ya Perfume  
I See Why They Put These R&B Songs Together  
I Feel Like Mariah "We Belong Together"  
Its My Pleasure, I Treasure, That I Met Ya  
Bet Ya I Could Get Ya On The First Time..._**

He closed his eyes, every time he heard that verse of this song he thought of the first time he saw her...

The Blonde Bombshell.

The Long Legged Beauty.

Her Dark And Deep Brown Eyes.

She has the most amazing figure he'd ever seen.

It wasn't that he was hard to impress, but she was impressive, hell no man could resist those long legs of hers.

And he remembered the way she casually strolled past him, not even noticing the way he stared longingly after her.

He didn't want to seem sentimental or a girl, for knowing any of these things but he remembered their first date, the first time they ever spent any time together and exactly how he felt and how he acted...

______

**Now I Rememba Datin The First Time Was Intimidatin No Rush Doe I Spend Da Hol Nov.**  
**Waitin Come On.. Look At The Patience Dat Im Demonstratin Afta A Week Or 2 I Usally**

**Start Eliminatin But We Got Thru Da Convo On Da Phone Now We Finally Chillin On A**  
**Condo All Alone I Tried To Be Expressive With Out Bein Aggressive Jus Being**

**Suggestive A Lil More Impressive And Im A Good Playa I Listen To Da Coach He Sho Me**  
**Da Play Book And Said Dis Is Da Approach If U Ever Wanna Score Cuz Some Players**

**Rush They Shots Dats Why Dey Neva On Da Floor N Dats Y We Both Feelin**  
**Comfortable Like Long Time Friends Only Been A Month R 2 I Got Moves And I No When**

______

**To Make Em But I Only Give Em If I Know Could Take Em (Uh Oh)**

* * *

She smiled, she wondered who could ever forget their first time...

She would never be able to forget...

He wasn't like the other guys she'd met, everyone said he was a thug by nature, but when with her, he changed, she wanted to believe she was the reason he changed for the better.

Like she made him a decent, better person.

And she loved him for it.

* * *

He smirked remembering about the first time, the first time they'd expressed their love physically.

__________

**_Now Before Da First Time We Layed Down In Da Bed U Ain't Know Da Kinda Thing Dat  
Played Around In My Head I Ain't Play Around When I Said U Gun Member Dis Might Even_**

**Turn Ya Self On When you Reminisce Our First Time We Were Like Virgins With**  
**Experience A Lil Shy But I Urged U To Experiment Things Got Wetter(Oh) I Mean Better**

**(Oh) I'm Getting Numb I'm A Bout Ccccome On Now Not Yet Boo Slow Down We Just Stepped**  
**In Da Ring Need A Few Mo Rounds Dats Da First Time It Felt Like Dat Now U Know Why...**

* * *

But she was so much more than just another number to him,

she was his number one, for sure.

He loved her, had he told her this? No.

She loved him, had she told him this? No.

He looked at his cell phone, he wanted to call her, tell her.

She looked at her cell phone, she could have easily picked it up, rang him and tell him.

* * *

3....2......1...

Now or Never he thought.

He knocked the door, a woman answered, slightly confused.

__________

_'Why are you here? How are you here?' _

She didn't want to sound ungrateful that he was standing there in front of her, and it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to see him, because she ached to see him, she had missed him, she was just shocked because he was there.__

_'I had to tell you one thing... I Love You Stacy Keibler'_

The blonde's eyes were tearing as he said that, she took a deep breath....

3...2....1

Now or Never she thought.

__________

_'I love you too John Cena'_

That was their first time...


End file.
